


Bittersweet Goodbye

by redakara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Unrequited Crush, might write the entire plot one day, the author can't tag, the entire story is just thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redakara/pseuds/redakara
Summary: Komaeda entered his life like a gust of wind and left in the same manner.
Relationships: (mentioned) Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 38





	Bittersweet Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh yeah so this is my first fic it's literally a drabble please don't kill me

The direction in which the intoxicating blush pink facade fell painted the truth in an ugly, searing red. His cheeks were as pink as his heart on that final, barely recallable day. He smiled and promised that he’d help him win her heart at any cost, which turned out to be his own heart. That day, he walked off among the scattering, floating sakura petals which slowly lost to gravity, and for the first time, Hinata saw how beautiful Komaeda was. But that wasn’t enough to save him, and he wished he saw the other’s love and affection towards him much sooner so maybe, just maybe, he could hold his hand now, be lovey dovey now. But no. 

He was gone that day, like one of the gusts of winds that gracefully swept up the mess of petals to gather in the other’s light, unmanageable hair. The tinkle of a laugh as he pulled some out of his own hair, halfheartedly knocking one off of Hinata’s head with a gentle and genuine smile gracing his face. He had made his life better and more beautiful with his teasing antics and endless optimism, coming into his life with just as much elegance and wonder as he had left it, taking the magic that he sprinkled gratuitously into Hinata’s life with him like the cold, harsh wind snatching his warmth in a manner akin to a leech.

He had stolen his heart, his breath, and himself all at once, and Hinata despised it. He just wanted to take a stroll down the entertainment street with him and stop by the arcade and watch him get a long streak of wins on the luck based games while he racked up wins at the Skee-Ball machines. He’d insist on giving the dumb fruits of his labors, better known as tickets, to Komaeda, and he’d get some cheap plushie and hug it as they walked back to Hinata’s house. They’d talk about what they wanted to do together tomorrow and fall asleep curled up next to each other, indulging in the vice of sharing body warmth and undoubtedly waking up in the same position tomorrow, Hinata holding Komaeda in his arms like he could never let him go.

He wanted to hold Komaeda’s hand and walk into class unashamedly. He wanted to slip a note into Komaeda’s locker just as Komaeda had always done before to tell him to meet him in their secret spot. They’d meet up there and cuddle against the trunk of their favorite tree and watch the petals perform their dance as they silently ate their lunch together, no words needed to express the feeling compensated by the way Komaeda nuzzled his head into his shoulder. He wanted to tell the world that Komaeda was more than just a friend to him, that he loved him and always would, no matter what. 

But he didn’t, all because of his silly crush on Nanami.

For that, he felt like the lowest of the low, but he couldn’t take it back. If he could, he would, just to see his best and closest friend again. 

Even if it was just to say a final goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> might write the entire plot out one day if this sounds interesting


End file.
